tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Miruno
'Miruno '''was an A-rated koukaku-type ghoul. She was a hand-to-hand combat instructor at a studio called ''Ri-su-to ''within the redlight district of the 4th Ward. She played a role as an NPC during the Newcomers arc and Raiding the Railroad. Appearance Miruno had green eyes and short black hair that framed her face on either side. She wore tight dark clothing such as tanktops and shorts, and covered her lower face with a black bandana when hunting. Personality Miruno had been shown to be rather brash and condescending, openly stating her irritation at having to train those during the Newcomers arc and complaining that she had to fight two people during the raid on the CCG's quinque steel shipment from Akita. She used a fair amount of vulgar language, swearing often but often about comical topics, complaining how CCG investigators tracked dirt onto the carpet of her studio when investigating rather than being concerned about the investigation itself. She did not hold back when training her students, resulting in many of them leaving her lessons battered and bruised. She was shown to have an attachment to Sutaya as well as the rest of her group in the Inquisitors. After the others were killed, she gladly welcomed death. Plot The Newcomers Miruno appeared in the Newcomers arc as a hand-to-hand combat instructor for factionless characters. She sparred with Veli Batsu and the two came to a draw. She had apparently taken the task of training the factionless characters very begrudgingly. Raiding the Railroad Miruno was one of the ghouls assisting in the raid by Aogiri Tree and We've Gone Rogue on the CCG's quinque steel shipment, having apparently been hired as a mercenary. She attacked the eighth car of the bullet train and faced off against Rank 2 investigators Alistair Bake and Kenji Nakamura. During their encounter, she displayed attention towards Alistair's quinques, Crow and Raven. However, she was gradually overwhelmed and was forced to retreat, heavily injured. (Series) Miruno Following her failure at the railroad raid, Miruno was rescued by Yamazaru, who at that time had taken the deceased Sutaya's clothing and mask and had pretended to be him. She fell unconscious and was unconscious throughout the fight between Yamazaru and Shidu. When she returned to consciousness several hours later, she discovered Yamazaru's corpse and was killed by Shidu shortly afterwards. Powers and Abilities Having given up her innocence at a young age and training continuously through her adolescence, Miruno had developed skills worthy of an A-rated ghoul. * '''Koukaku Kagune: '''Her kagune took the form of a black and red extended mass resembling a free-floating scarf. It was rather flexible and had tassel-like tendrils on the end, though the functions of these are unknown. Despite bearing a considerable amount of weight, it cracked and crumbled away after a heavy shot from Kenji Nakamura's revolver. * '''Close-quarters Combat: '''She had a fair amount of skill in close-quarters combat, being able to move her body quickly and striking with great force. Her style primarily focused on diverting the opponent's own strength before countering with her own attacks. Development Trivia * The name of her studio, ''Ri-su-to, ''is an anagram of the two syllables in 'bird' (''tori), along with the first syllable of Sutaya's name. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Inquisitors Category:Deceased Category:Koukakus